


(Provisory Title) The things I've longed for in my teen years

by Fear The Silence (Fear_The_Silence)



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bi Nico di Angelo, Bi Original Character, Camp Half-Blood (Percy Jackson), Canon Compliant, Childhood Friends, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Multi, Original Character(s), Slow Build, Slow Burn, with some changes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:55:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23298163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fear_The_Silence/pseuds/Fear%20The%20Silence
Relationships: Annabeth Chase & Hazel Levesque & Piper McLean & Reyna Avalia Ramírez-Arellano, Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Bianca di Angelo & Nico di Angelo, Hazel Levesque/Frank Zhang, Jason Grace & Thalia Grace, Jason Grace/Piper McLean, Juniper/Grover Underwood, Nico di Angelo & Original Female Character(s), Nico di Angelo/Original Female Character(s), Percy Jackson & Grover Underwood
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	(Provisory Title) The things I've longed for in my teen years

I am still writing this story lmao


End file.
